


【索香】英雄救美？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 麦克是个见义勇为的热血青年，尤其对英雄救美情有独钟。他到芭拉蒂用餐时，发现海上餐厅的美人主厨一直被一位长相凶恶的绿发男人性骚扰，于是决定拯救主厨远离水深火热。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】英雄救美？

麦克是个见义勇为的热血青年。他乐善好施，尤其对英雄救美情有独钟。他仗着人高马大，实力又不错，在周游列国的时候，只要看到美人受害，无论男女，必定拔刀相助。唯一美中不足的是，他是个大老粗，不看报纸，不跟时事，对于世界上发生的一切都不闻不问。海贼王是谁？谁知道。世界第一剑士是谁？谁在乎。世上足技最强的是谁？管他的。但因为他到目前都没碰到什么真正厉害的人物，皮相又不错，而且配备有料，每次赶跑恶霸后总是能让他赢得美人的芳心，生活过得挺滋润。

麦克最近来到了一片叫ALL BLUE的海域，他听说附近有一间海上餐厅，吃过的都讚不绝口，便决定要奖励一下几天前打跑一个欺侮良家妇女恶棍的自己。

来到芭拉蒂，麦克立刻爱上了这家餐厅。所有的食物都美味到极点，而且主厨还是个绝世金发美人。麦克已经连续来芭拉蒂好几天了，除了享受美食，还有用主厨餵自己的眼睛。第三天的时候，麦克注意到芭拉蒂的角落总是坐着一个永远在睡觉的绿发男人。一开始麦克以为这男人是芭拉蒂的保镳，毕竟他长相还挺凶恶的。但偶尔有纠纷发生时，都是厨师们和服务生去处理，绿发男人完全没反应。他唯一有动作的时候，是金发主厨端着盘子经过他身边去给客人送餐时，他会突然伸出手摸主厨的屁股一把，连眼睛都没睁开。由于绿发男人坐的地方很角落，除了一直在密切注意主厨的麦克以外，他的行为一般人不会看到。每次主厨被摸，他都会满脸通红的踢绿发男人一脚，再带着有苦说不出的委屈表情离开，绿发男人则是会在主厨走开后，闭着眼睛露出得逞的猥琐奸笑。

麦克认定那个绿发男人一定是硬要待在芭拉蒂骚扰主厨的无赖。主厨虽然整天被绿发男人猥亵，但因为他自己也是个男人，可能不好意思对外寻求帮助，而且绿发男人身边配着三把长刀，可能也不是个好惹的角色，以主厨纤细的身材应该没办法反抗他。

别说是芭拉蒂的保镳了，他也许根本就是地方恶霸，来收保护费的。要是主厨拿不出钱，就逼他用身体支付之类的。想到每天芭拉蒂打烊后，主厨就会被无赖绿毛压在床上乱来，麦克就不由得一肚子火。他握紧拳头，下定决心要为可怜的主厨讨回公道。

***

快要到芭拉蒂打烊的时间了，麦克坐在餐桌边，慢吞吞的吃他的甜点，等待绿发混蛋对主厨出手。那天稍早，主厨经过绿发男人身边时，绿发男人难得的不是用咸猪手对主厨进行性骚扰，而是把他拦下，低声在他耳边说了点什么。主厨听了脸红的都要冒烟了，但最后还是勉强的点了一下头。绿发男人后来露出的笑容比麦克之前看过的都要变态十倍。

果不其然，在主厨送完最后一桌餐点，转身往通向厨房的门回去后，绿发男人就从角落的椅子站起身，像只追踪猎物的鲨鱼一般尾随了上去。

麦克一口将剩下的甜点塞进嘴里，追上前去。他推开绿发男人刚刚进入的门，却没看见绿发男人或主厨。麦克站在走廊中央，后面是刚刚进来的门，前面是厨房的门，两边的走廊都空空如也。他一脸疑惑，突然听见细小的黏腻水声和微弱的呻吟。他转身往声音传来的方向前去，才刚弯过一个转角就看见绿发男人将主厨压在墙壁上舌吻。

主厨的双手被绿发男人抓着钉在头的两侧，饱满的唇被掠夺，无法吞咽的口水色情的沿着主厨线条优美的下巴流下，沾湿了精致的小胡子。绿发男人挤在主厨双腿间，用身体压制他，还微微用下身磨蹭。主厨的衬衫被拉开，漂亮的锁骨暴露在空气中，上面还能隐约看见粉色的吮痕。主厨完全无法反抗，只能被对方吸着舌头发出委屈的呜咽。即使主厨的脸被凌乱的金发复盖，麦克仍然能看见他白皙的皮肤通红无比。

绿发男人的左眼是瞎的，麦克觉得攻击别人的盲区不太好，但为了主厨的贞洁，麦克还是拔出自己的大刀，大喝一声就砍过去。

「 **快放开主厨你这混蛋！** 」

锵！

绿发男人轻轻松松只用一把刀就接下了麦克全力以赴的一击，并把他震了回去。麦克往后退了好几步，撞上背后的墙壁，双手被震得发麻，差点握不住自己的刀。绿发男人转过头，显露出来的红色右眼闪着杀气，散发出被打扰进餐的野兽的气场，左耳的三支耳坠发出令人发寒的叮铃声。

绿发男人左手拿着刀，右手放开主厨原本被钉在墙上的手，改抱住主厨乱糟糟的金色脑袋，将他的脸按进自己的颈窝，表现出十足的佔有欲。

「你是谁？想干嘛？」绿发男人声音低沉，每字每句都带着压迫感，麦克从来没有面对过这样的对手。他的双腿开始颤抖，他知道他们的实力悬殊到可笑，但他仍然不愿放弃。要是他投降了，主厨接下来的命运会更悲惨。他必须坚持立场，将这个恶棍打败，救出落难的主厨！

然后主厨可能就会以身相许～

主厨靠着绿发男人的肩膀微微喘气，一只手环上他结实的腰，另一只拉起男人的衣领把自己下巴上的口水擦掉。接着他轻轻推开绿发男人，将自己被扯乱的衣服整理好。

「我来处理。」主厨对绿发男人说。

绿发男人将注意力放回主厨身上，似乎想开口反驳，但主厨凑上前轻啄了他的唇一口，于是他又将嘴闭上。「乖，回房间等我。」

主厨扳转绿发男人的肩膀，让他面对走廊另一边，接着抬起修长的腿，在他屁股上踹了一脚。「别迷路了！」

「囉嗦！」绿发男人瞪了主厨一眼，收起刀，揉着屁股走了。

麦克呆愣的看着这一切。主厨转回来面对他，脸上还带着没来得及抹去的宠溺微笑。他抓抓乱翘的头发，从口袋里抽出一根菸点燃，吸了一大口，才推着麦克回到外面的用餐区。

***

「我知道那画面看起来像什么，绿藻有时候确实挺霸道的。」主厨坐在麦克刚刚的餐桌的另一张椅子上，慵懒的抽菸。「早就跟他说做那种事总有一天会被误会。」

「那家伙没有强迫你？」麦克像个小学生一样正坐在椅子上。他的手还在麻。

「我不想要的话，那混蛋怎么强迫都没用。」主厨露出充满霸气的笑容，在那瞬间麦克怀疑自己怎么会有主厨是个无法自保的弱小被害人的想法。

用餐区已经被打扫干净了，除了他们那桌，其他的椅子都已经被倒立在餐桌上，员工们也准备休息了。麦克搔搔头，起身准备离开。既然主厨不是被强迫的，那他也不用留下来了。虽然没有英雄救美成功，让主厨投怀送抱，但主厨没事才是最重要的。他正准备鞠躬告辞，绿发男人突然穿过之前那扇门，闯进了用餐区。

「你回来干嘛？不是叫你去房间等我吗？」主厨皱起眉，叼着菸责备绿发男人。

「你房间擅自换了位置又不是我的错。」明显是迷路了的绿发男人大言不惭的说。

主厨翻了个大大的白眼。「待在那里别动，我送这位先生离开后就带你回去。」

「他干嘛要你送？又不是不会自己走。」绿发男人对着麦克投射明显的敌意，显然仍旧对刚刚被打断感到不爽。他走向主厨，捉起他的手腕。「快点，你答应我了。」

「我知道我答应了，但你再等个五分钟是会死吗，臭绿藻？」主厨试图把手抽回来，但绿发男人像个闹别扭的小鬼一样噘着嘴硬是不肯松手。主厨瞇起眼，举起腿，一脚踢向绿发男人，却被他躲开。主厨的攻击落在绿发男人身后的一张餐桌上，桌子立刻爆裂成上千块小碎片。麦克瞪大眼睛。

「臭圈圈想打架吗？」绿发男人勾起嘴角。

「来啊！老子随时奉陪！」主厨露出一模一样的笑容。

主厨和绿发男人瞪着对方，两人之间出现火光，紧绷的气氛一触即发。下一秒，绿发男人放开主厨的手腕，三把刀同时出鞘，唯一的眼睛闪着红光，直冲向主厨。主厨一点害怕的神情都没有，他抬起长腿，燃起火焰，皮鞋底锵的撞上刀刃。

刀光腿影，麦克只能看见模糊的黄绿两色你来我往打得不可开交，两人的动作他完全无法捕捉。一个长着大力水手卜派手臂的厨师拍拍他的肩膀，递给他一张帐单。

「谢谢惠顾，欢迎再次光临。」那位厨师收下麦克的饭钱，笑嘻嘻的送他出门。

「那个…那边不要紧吗？」麦克看了看还在缠斗的黄绿，担忧的问。

「没事的没事的，家常便饭了，那两位不打架我们才觉得奇怪呢！」厨师朝麦克挥挥手，关上芭拉蒂的大门。

麦克站在自己的小船上，回头看着海上餐厅。透过没拉上窗帘的窗户，麦克能看见那两个人打成一团的剪影。主厨的影子踢出长腿，抵挡住绿发男人的攻击，接着他踹开三把刀，捉起绿发男人的衣领，直接把他按倒在地板上。

接下来的情况麦克就看不到了，但整艘船都安静下来，所以应该能推测他们停止打斗了吧。

麦克不担心主厨了，很明显主厨实力坚强，跟绿发男人不分上下，而且不管是看起来像逼良为娼的行为还是丝毫没在放水的决斗，似乎都是两人的情趣。

麦克哼着歌放下船帆，打道回府。

***

隔天麦克又来了。他一边吃甜点，一边观察在餐桌间穿梭的主厨，和每次主厨经过就偷摸他的绿发男人。绿发男人的笑容在麦克眼里还是很猥琐，但主厨的表情看起来不再像有苦难言了，反而充满了『真拿你这混蛋没办法』的恼怒和宠溺。昨天见识过主厨的踢击能够有多强大的破坏力，他踹在绿发男人小腿上的力道根本就是在闹着玩。

麦克挖了一口布丁送进嘴里。嗯～让人幸福的美味！


End file.
